


Coming Out

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Mateo has some news for Petra and JR.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> What a cute family. :)

When Petra got a text from Jane saying Mateo wanted to talk to her, she was surprised. They were fairly close, her and Mateo, but they didn't often talk one on one. Why would she? He was seven and she was thirty... something. Then she was even more surprised when Jane said, “JR, too.” JR spoke to Mateo even less. The energetic little boy had grown on JR, but again, they didn't really see him unless they were all doing something as a family.

“What do you think he wants to talk to us about?” Petra asked JR.

“Maybe he's gay.”

Petra chuckled. “I don't think that's it.”

“Well, maybe he wants to learn how to be cool like us,” JR said with a smirk. “He's certainly not going to learn that from his mother. No offense to Jane, but... you know.”

“No, you're absolutely right.”

They met Jane and Mateo at Jane's apartment. Jane had been living by herself (with Mateo) for about a year now and she seemed really happy. No longer stressed about relationship drama, just stressed about other, more normal things.

“Petra, JR, thank you for coming,” Jane greeted them at the door. She hugged them both (it took JR some getting used to, how affectionate Jane could be—Petra still wasn't used to it)

“So, what'd Mateo want to talk to us about?” Petra asked. 

Jane got this weird look on her face, it was a half-smile, something she did when she was uncomfortable. “Um, yeah, so he's in his room.”

Petra gently knocked on Mateo's door before she and JR slipped inside.

“Hi, Aunt Petra,” Mateo said, smiling at them. “JR.” JR wasn't ready to be called Aunt JR—she didn't even like being called JR but unfortunately the whole family had caught onto it.

“Hey, Mateo,” Petra said, slowly sitting down on a small chair. JR sat on the floor beside her. “What'd you want to talk to us about it?”

Mateo made a face very similar to the face that Jane had made just moments ago. He moved closer to the edge of his bed.

“I think I'm gay,” he said.

Petra looked at JR, who mouthed 'told you.' Then she looked back at Mateo. “Oh. What makes you think that?”

“I like a boy in my class,” he said with a sweet little smile.

“Does he make you feel like you're floating when he looks at you?” JR asked.

Mateo nodded fervently. Petra looked back at JR and saw her smiling.

“That's great, Mateo,” JR said. 

“Yeah, really great. Why'd you want to talk to us about it?” Petra asked.

“Well, you're gay, right?”

“Yes, but JR and I had a very different experiences. And it's a little bit more complicated for me.”

“Why?”

“Well,” Petra tried to choose her words carefully, because Mateo was seven and she didn't want to confuse him. Also she didn't want to say that she realized her feelings for JR through a sex dream. “I have been with and even loved men in the past. You could say I'm bisexual, because I have been attracted to men but then I also have no interest being with a man again. Whereas JR...”

“I have never loved a man. So I'm a lesbian.”

Mateo looked between them, his little eyebrows furrowed. “So if you're a girl and you only like girls, you're a lesbian? But if you like both, you're bisexual?”

Petra and JR both nodded. He was a pretty sharp kid. “So if you're with a man and then a woman, you're bisexual?”

“Uh, well, not necessarily because some lesbians have dated men in the past. Or some gay men have dated women in the past. It doesn't make them less gay.”

“How do you know?”

“It's what they identify as. Maybe they just know or they're still figuring it out,” JR said, giving Petra a soft look. Petra was still figuring it out; she didn't completely identify with bisexual because she really didn't have any interest in dating men again, but then she also didn't really identify as a lesbian at this point because she did have that attraction to men. It was confusing. “And you'll figure it out, Mateo.”

“It sounds confusing,” he said. 

To Petra's surprise, JR reached forward and held her hand out to Mateo, who took it. “It is. But it's also wonderful once you figure it out. When I realized I was gay, it was so good. And I was fortunate I had a supportive mother, and you also have a great mother. Not everyone is so lucky.”

“How'd you know?” He asked.

“I always sort of knew,” JR said. “There wasn't a huge revelation. I was just sort of like... oh, I like girls and I don't like boys. Again, I was very fortunate.”  
Mateo turned to Petra and looked at her expectantly. She should have guessed he would ask that.

“Uh,” she chuckled softly. “I didn't know until JR. Then as I thought about, I realized I probably had had crushes on women before her, but circumstances led me to realize how much I liked her.”

“What circumstances?”

It was a sex dream. Petra probably would have realized her feelings eventually, but that sex dream gave her a little push. “Let's just say a lot happened between us. Both good and bad things. Some really bad things...”

Petra looked at JR out of the corner of her eye. The memory of lying to JR was still fresh in her mind, leading to JR almost getting shot. She still beat herself up over lying to JR because it was so incredibly stupid, even though JR had long since forgiven her. JR put her hand on Petra's knee and smiled gently at her.

“Anyway. Once I knew, I knew, that JR was the one for me. Is any of this making sense, Mateo?” Petra asked.

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Thank you, Aunt Petra. And thank you Aunt JR. Oops, I mean JR.”

Petra saw the warm smile spread across JR's face until she could see all of JR's teeth. “You can call me Aunt JR.”

“Okay, Aunt JR.”

Petra gestured to Mateo to come over to her and when he did, she pulled him into a hug. JR came up behind them and put her arms around him too. JR went from liking no kids to liking three kids, one of which was the son of the woman (Jane) she used to not like too much. It was crazy how things had changed.

“Now, tell us about this boy.”

The boy was named Nathan and Mateo talked him for about twenty minutes; it was like when Petra had told Rafael about JR two years ago. Except she and JR actually cared. It was cute how much Mateo talked about Nathan, but they did have to leave. 

“If you need to talk about anything more, Mateo, we're here,” Petra said, getting eye level with him. “Or JR is here, because she probably can say more than I can.”

He threw his arms around Petra. “Thank you, Aunt Petra,” he whispered into her ear.

Then he turned around and hugged JR, who gently patted him on the back. As they pushed the door open, they almost hit Jane in the face, who had been listening to the whole conversation . She jumped back and clearly been crying.

“Mateo, did you have a good talk with them?”

“Yeah, Mom. It was really good. I learned it's okay I'm gay, but I might be bisexual as I learn more about myself. But I might not be, and that's okay.” Grinning, he looked up at Petra and JR for confirmation. 

“That's right, Mateo,” JR said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“That's so great...” Jane said softly. “Thank you, guys. Really. When he told me, I wasn't sure what to say.”

“Of course, Jane,” JR said.

Jane's eyes dropped for a second, then she smiled and ruffled Mateo's hair. “Hey, Mister Sweetface, why don't you go watch some TV so I can talk to Aunt Petra and Aunt JR.”

“Okay, Mom.” After he ran off, Jane stepped really close to both of them. Petra and JR were both wearing heels so they towered over Jane. She really was tiny.

“Uh, what's up, Jane?” Petra asked, glancing at JR. 

“When Mateo started telling me about Nathan, it got me thinking about something. I've been single for a while now and I've really enjoyed it, but maybe I need to consider some other possibilities.”

“Your seven-year-old son's crush got you thinking about something?” Petra didn't want to make fun, but she had no idea where Jane was going with this.

“Well, yeah, technically. But my point is that I've always had a clear image of my relationships and what I want from them. But being single made me rethink that, then Mateo's crush, plus the talk you had with him... It made me rethink it more.”

Petra squinted at Jane, then JR who looked equally confused, then back to Jane. “Jane, you're rambling.”

“I think I might be bisexual... Petra, you talking about how you didn't notice crushes to women until JR, it made sense to me. While I don't have any big crushes right now, I've realized I have had them in the past. On women, I mean.”

“Oh.” Petra's mouth fell open a little bit. She didn't expect that. “Uh, well...”

“Congrats,” JR jumped in. “Welcome.”

“Yeah, Jane, that's great,” Petra said once she composed herself. “So you don't have any crushes right now?”

Jane smiled in that crooked way she does and a light pink tinged her cheeks. “Well, there is this cute girl who I saw at the Marbella. She works in the kitchen.”

 

Petra tried to think of who worked in the kitchen, then a girl around Jane's age came to mind. “Anabelle?”

Jane nodded. “Anyway, I just wanted to get that off my chest. I've been thinking about it for a couple days, since Mateo came out to me, but I didn't want to take away from his coming out.”

“Well, like we said to Mateo, if you have any questions, we're here,” JR said.

Jane grinned. “Thanks.”

Petra hugged Jane and pulled away before Jane could start squeezing her too hard, which Jane did when it was a more emotionally charged hug. Jane smiled at her, then Petra saw Jane start to reach into her back pocket and saw the corner of a piece of paper. Petra froze and stared wide-eyed at JR. 

“Petra, remember those dinner reservation we had?” JR said, pointing at a non-existent watch on her wrist.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Jane, it was great seeing you, we'll talk soon.” Petra put her hand on Jane's hand, the one which was holding the piece of paper, which inevitably held a list of questions. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Jane nodded. “Again, thank you. For a lot.”

“Anytime.”

As they left the apartment, JR took Petra's hand and squeezed. “By the way, I knew she was probably bisexual. And you do know she had a crush on you, right?”

Petra's first reaction was to say, “what, no, she didn't.” But that was a lie; she sort of knew. At least, it made sense when JR said it. “I know.”

“I don't blame her,” JR said, grinning. “How can someone not have a crush on you?”

“It's impossible. I mean, you fell in love with me.”

“Unfortunately.” JR cupped Petra's cheek and kissed her slowly. Petra could have stood there for hours, but they did have to break apart eventually.

“You know this means Jane will be wanting us to talk to us more. You know, I love Jane, but I know how she is for you.”

“It's fine. Really. She's grown on me.”

“I think you underestimate how many questions Jane can ask. I bet she's doing research as we speak.”

JR put her arm around Petra as they walked to the car. “That's why I'll leave that to you.”

 

Before Petra could argue, JR kissed her again and quickly jumped into the car. Any arguments died on her tongue as she looked over at JR and those big puppy-dog eyes she was giving Petra. She was happy for Jane, she was just dreading all of those questions.


End file.
